The invention relates to a transistor switch, comprising a first transistor whose collector-emitter current path constitutes the switching path, and a second transistor whose emitter electrode is connected to the base electrode of the first transistor and whose base electrode constitutes a switching input.
In such a switch the collector electrode of the second transistor is generally connected to that of the first transistor--a Darlington arrangement--which in comparison with a single transistor has the advantage that the loss of the signal current owing to the base currents is substantially smaller. In comparison with a single transistor, however, the transistor combination mentioned above is found to be substantially slower when employed as a switch.